Baby Face
|-| Anime = |ja_kanji = ベイビィ・フェイス |engname = Babyhead |user = Melone |namesake = (American musician) |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = Junji Majima |stats = Manga= |potential= |color= |note= (Precision: Depending on Maturity) (Potential: Depending on Education)|notealign=right}} |-| Anime= |speed= |range= |persistence= |precision= |potential= |color= |note= (All parameters are "Depending on Education")|notealign=right}} |destpower = A |speed = B |range = A |persistence = A |precision = |potential = |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Melone, featured in Vento Aureo. Baby Face is a highly unique Stand, functioning as a computer that can generate a secondary, sentient Stand capable of development. While in the manga, Melone refers to the secondary Stand as Baby Face too, he calls it a in the anime adaptation. Appearance Baby Face primarily takes the form of a laptop equipped with a trackball, in which there is a hole where Melone can insert a small bottle of sampled DNA. From the bottom of the computer protrudes a large face, and occasionally limbs. It is notable that Baby Face can be seen by ordinary people. The junior it generates takes the form of a humanoid with no noteworthy features save for the crest of spikes on its head. Its midsection is composed of several cables attaching the two halves of its body. It begins with the proportions of a child, resembling an evil version of Echoes ACT3, but it can experience "growth spurts" that give it a more mature appearance. Baby Face and its spawn are both presented as being light blue in the colored manga and lavender in the anime adaptation. While Baby Face itself is not shown in the PS2 game, the junior is shown as being white with lime green spikes. Personality While Baby Face itself has no personality to speak of, the junior it generates is an independent Stand with separate sentience from its user. Since it is born with intellect but no knowledge, it requires proper education to ensure positive growth; otherwise, it will become disobedient and uncontrollable. The junior's personality is based on its "mother" and shaped by Melone's "education" as it develops. The one used against Bruno Bucciarati's group had and demonstrated such personality traits. Abilities Baby Face Baby Face's base entity is an automatic Stand with little combat ability, therefore it isn't suited for direct confrontation. Its strength resides in its ability to create secondary Stands for Melone to sic on a target. It is laborious to set up, but inherently very safe as a trade-off. Homunculus Generation Through its computer Stand, Baby Face has the ability to generate a secondary Stand that will fight in its place. By researching a suitable subject through the pseudoscience of examining a woman's characteristics, Melone gathers information and predicts the future junior's predispositions. Some traits that are identified include the woman's age and health (used to determine the physical strength of their "child"), their blood type and horoscope (which determine their "compatibility" with Melone's target; a poor compatibility leads to an aggressive "child"), and their preferred sex positions from the Kama Sutra (the relevance of this is unknown). If the data predicts a child suitable for his purposes, Melone unleashes Baby Face on the woman and impregnates her with Baby Face's child through undisclosed means.Chapter 500, Baby Face (1) Though the child is progenated through undisclosed means, it is stated that the insemination holds no similarities to human reproduction; upon waking up post-Stand encounter, Baby Face's victim shows no signs of being raped. The development is fast, taking three minutes for a fertilized egg to fully develop into a new junior that then appears near the host. The child also appears to develop within or around the mother's head, approximately towards the back. This is hinted at when Baby Face's speech seemingly originates from that point, and urine trickles down the target woman's neck when it relieves itself. If Melone possesses a sample of a target's blood, he can incorporate it into the junior by placing the sample in a niche beside Baby Face's keyboard. The resulting junior will be able to sense the target's location and track them no matter the distance. Computer In addition to generating homunculi, Baby Face can be used like a regular computer, capable of holding and interacting with the data gathered by Melone. The computer Stand also maintains contact with the junior, as if Melone was having an online discussion with the junior's spirit. A webcam and microphone allow Melone to show the junior images and converse with it orally. It also monitors the junior's status, allowing Melone to watch its growth.Chapter 506, Baby Face (7) Junior The secondary Stand (or junior) that Baby Face creates is an independent, long-range, power-type Stand that acts as a surrogate fighter for Melone. It is powerful by default, can develop further depending on the progenitor, and its demise doesn't affect Melone, making it useful as a proxy assassin.Volume 54, in-between chapter Stand stats, Chapter 503, Baby Face (4) On the other hand, because of its independence, it can disobey its creator under duress. Its creation is also a lengthy and intensive process, as Melone must find a suitable "mother" and train the resulting junior in order to carry out its mission. As a unique mix of human and Stand, the junior can be seen by anyone and is vulnerable to mundane things most Stands are immune to, like burning. Matter Manipulation By generating a square-shaped vacuum, the secondary Stand is capable of breaking matter apart into cubes while keeping lifeforms alive. It can forcefully divide anything it touches into cubes, or merely extract a single cubic part of the target.Chapter 502, Baby Face (3)Chapter 503, Baby Face (4) Upon dicing something, Baby Face is capable of rearranging and reconstituting the structure of said objects into anything it desires; for instance, it separated Trish's body into cubes and rearranged them into a table. It can even apply its powers to itself, reproducing the appearance of anything and blending in with the environment. The junior can thus hide inside an object, go into any adjacent object, or even fly about as a mass of cubes in order to evade attacks.Chapter 504, Baby Face (5) Although cubed people typically stay alive despite their condition,Chapter 507, Baby Face (8) Baby Face can weaponize its ability by removing key parts of the body like the throat. It can also absorb the cubes for nourishment, although it is only seen using this on its "mother" to hasten its growth. Physical Growth and Aging The junior starts as a small baby able to hide inside someone's hair. Over a short period of time, it will grow both physically and mentally into a fully aged adult. Aside from developing physically, it will grow as a Stand itself. While most autonomous Stands, such as Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack, lack precision or the ability to allow their users a sense of awareness to their current condition and status, Baby Face is able to assimilate information witnessed or heard. Through that learning and Melone's counsel, the Stand will become more powerful and efficient in combat. It can also acquire other skills separate from fighting, such as driving a motorcycle. On the other hand, it is free-spirited and may go berserk and disobey Melone's orders, especially if its "mother" was strong-willed. For better or for worse, the Stand will then follow its instinct alone when battling an enemy. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |-| |Episodes= * * * * }} Gallery - "Junior"= BF back head.png|The newborn Baby Face on the back of its "mother"'s head BABY FACE PEEING.png|Baby Face urinating on its "mother" Woman disintegration.png|The woman targeted by Melone, disintegrates by Baby Face's ability TRISH BF.png|Trish Una disintegrated Baby Face BUCCELLATI BF.png|Bruno Bucciarati disintegrated by Baby Face BabyFace Wooden furniture.png|Baby Face transforms into a wooden furniture BF Stone GiornoEye.png|Baby Face restructures itself into a stone and Giorno's eye part BabyFace.png|Baby Face fused with a wall BF GUARD.png|Baby Face separate its legs to avoid an attack from Gold Experience BF trapped by Vine.png|Baby Face caught by a vine created by Gold Experience BF SHADOW.png|Baby Face disguising itself as Giorno's shadow BF CUTTING OFF YOUR ARM.png|Baby Face severs Gold Experience's right hand GE HAND PIRANIA.png|Wounded by a piranha Giorno's right hand changed into BF Slashing.png|Baby Face slashes Gold Experience's chest BabyFaceCompleteForm.png|Baby Face after a final growth spurt BabyFaceMotocycle.png|Baby Face fused with a motorcycle BF Burned.png|Baby Face exploding }} - Anime = - "Junior"= Babyface homunculus growing.png|Baby Face's homunculus form begins to grow Babyface homunculus hidden1.png|The homunculus hiding in its "mother"'s hair Babyface homunculus hidden2.png|The homunculus begins to grow hungry Babyface mother death.png|Using its ability to disintegrate its mother Trish attacked.png|Using its ability to capture Trish Bucciarati attacked.png|Using its ability to capture Bucciarati Giorno throat.png|Using its ability to carve out Giorno's throat Giorno eye.png|Carving out Giorno's right eye Babyface homunculus full.png|Baby Face's homunculus form, fully revealed Babyface homunculus bike.png|The homunculus about to escape with Coco Jumbo on a motorbike Babyface homunculus punched.png|Disintegrating itself to evade Giorno's attack Babyface cutting giornos arm.png|Cutting off Giorno's arm Babyface homunculus announcing victory.png|Announcing its "victory" to Giorno Giorno talking to babyface.png|Confused by Giorno's calm demeanor Babyface homunculus piranha.png|Gold Experience turns its users arm into a piranha, which bursts out of Baby Face's back BFGrowthSpurt.png|After the growth spurt due to its anger Melone+babyface_uragirimono.png|Baby Face and its user in Uragirimono no Requiem Babyface anime stats.png|Baby Face's stats Baby Face anime .png Baby Face ref.png Baby Face 2 .png Baby Face ref 2.png }} - Miscellaneous= BabyFace.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Baby_Face.png|Abilities explanation - Game= Baby Face ps2.jpg|Junior Baby Face as it appears in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure's Story Drama }} Trivia * Concept art featured in the JOJOVELLER "History" booklet reveals that Baby Face's homunculus was originally designed with nipple rings. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Sentient Stands Category:Tool Stands Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Deceased Characters